


What it is to Burn

by HappySeaNinja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Addict Sam Winchester, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySeaNinja/pseuds/HappySeaNinja
Summary: Después Sam rompe el sello final, los hermanos se escondidan en un motel desconocido a huir del escenca de crimen. Una vez allí, Dean quiere explicaciónes, y eso sería genial, si Sam tiene alguna idea para explicarle por qué lo había hecho.Basado después del 4 temperada, es un twoshot que explora los pensamientos de los hermanos después de Lucifer Rising.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es mi primera historía sobre Supernatural. He querido por un tiempo a escribir algo sobre las aconticimientos del fin de la 4 temporada que puede explorar la relación entre los hermanos Winchester. Perdón si cometí errores gramaticos o faltas de ortografía, español no es mi lengua matera y estoy tratando de practicar y mejorar mis habilidades.

No da cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el aire hasta salió el cuarto del motel. Desde el aparcamiento puede ver todo la ciudad y sus luces chispeantes en plena. Él trata de controlar los sacudes que agarrar su cuerpo, pero no lo logra. El frío le abraza como un amante de larga distancia quien, por fin, le ha conocido en el reclamo de equipaje. La explosión que marcó la liberación de Lucifer del infierno había causado tantos desgarres pequeños en su abrigo, y no ha encontrado el tiempo suficiente a comprar otro. ¿Qué importa algunos desgarres? Es el fin del mundo baby, pero Dean no tiene ganas de vivir sus sueños infantiles de Mad Max. Dean había descubierto que cuando vienen llamando los ángeles diciendo que eres el salvador del mundo, de repente sus fantasías a un ser un héroe se vuelven hacia las pesadillas.

Alcanza a su bolsillo interior y saca una botella de whiskey, que tomé anteriormente de una bolsa de compras de una desconocida. Dean lo abre y toma un sorbo grande, y mientras el whiskey duele la garganta enviando una sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo, poco a poco lo calma, pieza por pieza.

Encontró este motel de mierda en un pánico, tratando de esconderles de la destrucción que habían causados y cada puto demonio y cazador que van a seguir sus rastros como los perros rabiosos. Toma otro trago y sólo luego se permite tener en cuenta lo agotado que está. Lo que quiere realmente está acostarse en la cama. Él quiere nada más que ahogarse en las sábanas suaves y dormir por mil años, pero no puede se trae a cruzar el puerto de la habitación. No puede quedarse acerca de Sam, porque cada minuto más que se quede consigo, Dean da cuenta que tanto Sam ha metido la pata. Además, no puede callar los pensamientos que de nuevo y de nuevo dar vueltos en su cabeza.

Salió por cuartos meses en el tiempo de la tierra. Cuartos meses. Toda la mierda que Sam le había dicho los años pasados se trata de no querer a volver – el lado oscuro – como si fuera en una película de maldita Star Wars y por fin, sólo había tomado dieciséis lunes sin Dean a su lado a convertir. Su hermano necesitó sólo dieciséis lunes a llegaba a ser un droga adicto. O pues, pone en marcha de serlo. Lo enoja a Dean en maneras que no puede poner en palabras, en maneras que él no puede lidiar en ese momento. Así que él no hace. Es más sencilla a respirar el aire frío, beber un poco, y dejar el mundo desvanezca. Dejar los resentimientos viejos y las traiciones nuevas bullen bajo la piel y ahogar lo que puede con mal licor que ni siquiera había comprado. El modo de los Winchesters. Respira profundamente, el aire logra a enfriar el fuego en su garganta un poco.

Escucha los pasos indecisos como si no pueden decidir si quieran seguir adelante o huir atrás. 

_No puedo soportarlo ahora. No puedo no puedo no puedo-_

\- Venía aquí a ser sólo Sam. – su voz chasquida como un látigo en la noche y la temperatura ha bajado suficiente para ver su respira aparecer con vapor. Se cerra sus ojos por un momento. ¿de verdad fuera el niño justo va a pararse allí toda la noche sin decir nada?

\- Ya lo sé por qué estás aquí – Sam emite el nerviosismo en una manera que hace Dean siente inquieta y ni siquiera lo está mirando. La voz tan arrogante y confiada es ausente, en su lugar es una voz tímida y suave. El contraste es tan absoluto después de faltarlo durante 41 años que a escucharlo ahora causa Dean a preguntarse cómo él pudo haber creído por un instante que el hermano a quien le hubiera regresado fuera cualquiera parecido del hermano que él hubiera dejara.

\- ¿Y, porque estoy aquí? –

\- N- no quieres es… es que no quieres estar acerca de mí. – las palabras se paran y se empiezan de la boca de Sam como si fuera más fácil a pensarles, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

\- Justo quiero tiempo sólo Sam. – Dean dice suavemente, él está seguro de que si habla un poco más alta entonces él acabaría gritando. Él se intenta distraer su mismo para observando un choque de coches en la autopista. Juzgando por las masas de luces destellando allí, está llegando a ser malo. Él encuentra tantas cosas chafas por culpa de la sobrenatural, que a veces olvida que pasan acontecimientos mierdas por razones ordinarios también. Como una conductora borracha al volante de coche, una gira mal controlado, lo que sea.

En al fondo él escucha Sam se mofa.

\- Vas a evitarlo ahora? ¡No puedes siquiera mirarme! – la voz de Sam altera ligeramente y la fatiga se fija en sus huesos de nuevo. Toma otro sorbo de whiskey. No puede soportarlo ahora. No quiere estar aquí, lo que quiere realmente es pasa un rato en un antro chungo, dónde él podría agotar con peleas la ira que siente y dónde se le traerían tragos hasta que el mundo nada y él olvida su propio nombre. ¡Qué fatal suerte que tiene a estar atrapado en este aparcamiento y ni siquiera disponerse una maldita momento de respirar! De repente da vuelta a su hermano menor.

\- Y qué? ¿Quieres que te riñe? ¿Sermonearte como si yo fuera papá? ¿A decirte que te odio, o que estoy enojado? ¿Eh? Porque no lo estoy. Te estoy decepcionado. –

\- Ya lo sé- Sam comienza, pero Dean no le permite a continuar porque según a él, Sam no sepa como los demonios están creado, ni lo que es a tortura y estar torturado, ni realmente lo que es a quemarse vivo. “Ya lo sé” es la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- No, no sabes por qué – le explota – No sabes, porque no me lo escuchabas ni una maldita palabra que te dije este año. Estuve en el infiero 41 años Sammy, 30 años me torturaron y 11 años que les torturé, sabes como yo que lo que dar la luz de un demonio es la tortura. La cambia una persona profundamente, la tuerce hasta que no puedes reconocerla. Durante 11 años creé demonios de personas, y después de todo eso no pensaste de confiar en mí cuando le contó no a confiar en Ruby, que ella no era buena, todavía pensases que supiera el mejor, ¿entiendes lo que digo? - Después del discurso apasionado de Dean, pasan cuantos momentos antes de Sam le responde. Se ponen en pies, Dean al capó del impala y Sam a el baúl, y Dean puede ver el hueco grande que estar entre ellos. Si mira cerca crees que puede ver el infierno le mira atrás. Pero a pesar de todo, esta pelea le causa Dean a sentir aliviar. Aliviar porque quedó tantos meses pensando que él estuve volviendo loco por el comportamiento de su hermano, que tal vez Sam siempre había estaba como así, que tal vez después de 41 años separado, más que había sido vivo, que él hubiera olvidó su propia familia. Si este maldito apocalipsis ha probado algo, es que él sabe su familia, y que puede tener confianza en sus instintivos.

\- No, quiero que… hablamos de lo que ha pasado –

\- ¡Genial! Traes las palomitas y voy a trenzar su pelo ¿no? Mientras estamos en marcha, podrías pedir Cas a traer los esmaltes. – Se rodó sus ojos y toma otro trago. Lentamente el licor se llega a su cabeza y amortiguaba el mundo y el apocalipsis. Los malditos tragos se lo serían aliviar sus problemas también si el peor no se estaría ponerse en pie adelante de él como un ciervo en los faros.

\- Ya sabes que esto es no lo que yo quería decir. – Sam le responde mientras sus puños se aprietan y sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

\- No quiero hablar de eso Sammy – Dean le dice y quedan en silencio con sólo los sonidos débiles del choque que alcanzarles atreves la noche. En el silencio, sus pensamientos toman la oportunidad a estallar.

_¿Cuándo se cayó, donde estabas tú?_ La voz maligna de la cabeza le preguntó.

_En el infierno._ La responde la voz cortamente.

_¿Así que admitas que no estuvieras allí a protegerle como mandó Papá?_

Y lo hace detenerse. En fin ¿esta tan sencilla? Los muertos de desconocidos, los entierros de viejos amigos, la destrucción que marcarán las vidas de tantas personas. ¿Realmente le había causado?

_Rompes el primero sello. ¿Y cómo llegabas a hacer esto? Porque no puedes estar sólo. Porque eres un débil egoísta que sólo puede pensar a su mismo y lo que siente._

Incluso ahora Dean puede tocar la tierra en sus manos, sentir la desesperación que crecido en su pecho, y oír la maldita silencia que atormentaba cada segundo se quede sin la voz de Sam, sin su razón, sin su compañía que no sabe cuánto lo apreciaba hasta se sale.

¿A todo empezó con una caja en el barro?

¿El efecto mariposa? ¿El destino?

¿Cuándo termina el destino y empieza el albedrío? Dean no tiene las respuestas y por una vez en su vida arrepentirse profundamente saltando las clases de filosofía. 

\- Dean – Sam comienza.

\- Sam, ya le dije a cállate – el menor de los Winchesters mantiene firme. Incluso con sus hombros hundidos por sus fracasos, todavía Sam le torre encima de Dean como una montaña. Dean las reconoce la vieja cara de su infancia y la actitud terco como un burro. Él sabe que ya ha perdido esta batalla.

\- Reconozco esa cara Dean, y no es tu culpa. –

\- Y qué más da si es la culpa tuya o mío? – le pregunto.

\- Porque tienes que entender que puedo cometer mis propios errores. No eres responsable por todo lo que hago. –

\- Es mi responsabilidad de protegerte. -

\- Y ha hecho. Hiciste cuando entras el infierno así que puedo quedar vivo. Lo que pasó después sólo es en mí. –

\- Pero si no había coloca la puta caja en la puta tierra-

\- Luego los ángeles hubiesen encontrado una manera a reanimarme, ponerme en una jaula, rellenarme de la sangre de los demonios y torturarme hasta que fuera listo para aceptar Lucifer. Y tú no sabrías nada de eso, es probablemente que hubiera llevado pensando que yo fuera muerto hasta estuviera demasiado tarde a pararles. – Dean tiene que admitir que el joven tiene razón.

\- ¿Y qué pasó si te pillan y enforzarte a tomar la sangre, podrías negarle a Lucifer si dejes en seco y prometen un sorbo si dices que les darás tu permiso? ¿Lo que pasa si encontramos un demonio y convertirte a Drácula? – la cara de Sam se pone pálida pero su voz tiene una certidumbre que la toma a Dean por sorpresa.

\- Tal vez lo que pasa, pero voy a probarte que puedas confiar en mí, y que eso no lo pasará. – y lo que era, la esperanza inefable de su hermano que ponen brillar sus ojos y da el fuego de convicción de su voz. Pero esta vez el fuego no puede vencer las sombras que reunirse en la cabeza de Dean, ni pone calor sus huesos helados.

Fueron a perder. En esto está seguro. Sólo es una cuestión de tiempo.

\- Lo oigo, pero no lo veo, y no sé si lo crea – Dean dice finalmente y casi se arrepiente cuando ve la mirada de tormenta que atravesado los ojos de Sam. La mirada se lo duro unos pocos segundos antes de que Sam la tapa con una mirada de determinación, lo mismo que llevó cuando Dean le enseñó a caminar. Dean quiere llorar y reía al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de eso, se pregunta si los padres puedan verlos ahora de encima, a ver tanto han fallado y cuán lejos han caído. 

El ambiente quede tirante y sombrío. Ninguno de los hermanos podría mirar al otro, en vez Sam quede mirando a la grava del aparcamiento como ese tiene la fuerza a liberarse de su adicción de la sangre de los demonios. Dean ya lo ve en las acciones inconscientes de Sam, como los dedos retorcerse; la cara parece más degastada que debería para sus años; y como parece al punto de tener un ataque de pánico como la cerebro trata de ajustarle de la vida sin la sangre oleando en su cuerpo. Dean mira fijamente en lo que queda del choque y el tráfico que empezar a mover lentamente a sus destinos, bebiendo un poco más y disfrutando el silencio que les rodea. Finalmente le mira a su hermano, y se pregunta si podrían cruzar el hueco que había aparecido entre ellos. Sería duro, y quizá no llegarían a sobrevivirlo.

_¿Qué pasa luego?_ Una voz ansiosa le pregunta. Dean se frota la cara, el cansancio pica los ojos. No hace falta a pensar en este ahora. Son pasos adelante que no importan. Un poco mareado y con un cuarto sobrante en la botella Dean la pone en su abrigo, deseando a salvar un poco para ayudarle despertar en la mañana. Todos sus problemas son ambos lejos y cerca, pero aún más cerca son las sabanas y almohadas del motel que te prometan el sueño y olvido. Por cierto, el olvido sólo dureza hasta la madrugada, cuando se despertará con resaca para empezar la tarea de recoger las piezas del lío que habían causado. Pero por Dean, por ahora en este aparcamiento con todos los retos delante, es el mejor que puede esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, esto es el segundo parte desde el perspectivo de Sam, espero que disfrutes, y de nuevo perdón si cometí errores gramaticos y/o errores ortografícos.

\- Sammy, dígame, por qué lo hiciste? – hasta ahora, no crea que fuera posible que Dean pudiera mirarle con una expresión más terrible que la que le había dado la noche antes él salió para Stanford.

Qué equivocado él estaba.

Sam fija su mirada en cualquier cosa que no es su hermano, los gabinetes con las puertas rotos; la alfombra que estaba pasado de moda en los cincuentas; la pantalla de lámpara que brilla una amarilla nauseabunda para los años que había soportado el fumo de los cigarrillos.

\- Sammy, me escuches? – Dean le dice de repente y Sam de nuevo gira a ver su hermano. La decepción es palpable y Sammy no tiene ninguna idea cómo debería responder. Sabe que eventualmente necesitará contesta su hermano, y es porque no tiene nada respuestas concretas que Sam había estado evitar esto momento por tanto como él podría. Parece que dos días después la vuelta de Lucifer en el mundo, el ajuste de cuentas ha llegado, y Sam no está listo.

La única cosa que sabe con la claridad es que el fin del mundo empezó con una herida de bala en la cabeza. Su cabeza, a ser exacto.

(Pues, era más como una abrasión, y ella la vendó en un motel de la autopista apta para una familia de cucarachas).

Él sabe perfectamente que esto es lo que comenzó esta mierda. Pero, no puede decírselo a su hermano.

Le miró a su hermano ponerse de pie y servirse otro vaso de whiskey, de pesar que parece a Sam que sólo hace algunos minutos de su ultimo vaso.

¿También es su culpa?

_Focos Sam._

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todavía la pregunta se cuelga en el aire. Las heridas son recientes, frescas, y Sam tiene un mogollón de razones tan desorganizado que presentan en la forma de una caja de juguetes del niño, es decir, total caos.

Se toma un respiro.

A veces es mejor a empezar a lo principio.

*****

Había pasado horas desde que él había sentido el ardiente del whisky en la garganta. Había perdida otra llamada de Bobby y la culpa se bulló en su mente. De verdad, no tuvo ninguna idea lo que estaba haciendo en la calle. Era un pueblo de nada en el centro del Cinturón de Oxido, que en este estado de emborracharse Sam no podía recordar el nombre, ni siquiera las razones de que le habían traído aquí.

\- Pa’ arriba pa’ lante! – Sam miraba hacía el grupo de licenciados recientes enfrente la calle. Hay cinco, dos chicos y tres chicas, todavía en sus vestidos de la graduación. Gritaban y reían mientras entraron el bar que se para servir Sam una hora antes, pero Sam no les puso atención. Él no debería haber estado aquí. Él debería haber estado con Jess, Dean, y sus amigos celebrando graduación y mirando hacía su futuro como un abogado y marido de Jess.

Debería haber ser caras sonriendo, padres orgullosos, y la promesa de una fiesta que nunca vayan a recordar con la siguiente resaca que nunca lo olvidarían.

Tomó un sorbo de whiskey.

En vez, había pasado un mes desde entierraron su hermano.

Y como lo demás del último mes, él no iba a recordar esa resaca. De verdad, no pensó que hubiera estado sobrio en cualquier punto de ese mes. Creó que la resaca culminativa iría a matarte. Si fuera un hombre de juego, hubiera poner todas sus fichas en que hubiera sido Dean quien suicidarse con el alcoholismo. Pero sin título y familia, tambalearse en una calle desconocida, lo pareció que esta herencia se quedaría con su mismo.

Sin más razón a quedarse en la calle Sam abría la puerta del impala y se sentó atrás la volante. Tomó 10 minutos a darse cuenta de que no había salido. Tomó cinco más a pensar que quizá no podría conducir y también quedaba abierta el puerto del coche. Salió el coche y caminaba hasta el motel. O, pues, donde creó que estaba el motel.

Cuando llegó a estar seguro que había perdido su camino, llegaba al aparcamiento del motel. A pesar de estar al lado de una autopista, todo era silencio. Si él fuera sobrio, habría sabido que algo estaba mal. Pero no era, y caminaba hasta su puerto con toda la ignorancia de un niño que ve un helado en el sol de verano.

A estar honesto, y ahora Sam está estando honesto, no podría recordar la bala que le pegó en al lado de la cabeza. Sólo supo lo que pasó porque Ruby le contó. Y en aquel momento, todo lo que podría hacer estaba sentir la sangre calor escurrió baja el lado de su cabeza, y ver las manchas rojas en sus manos cuando se tocaba la cabeza instintivamente, siseando por el dolor que le provocaba. Con una boca secaba y un mareo que le prevenía a hacer nada más de acostarse en la tierra, sólo podría recuerdo era cómo el mundo nadaba y le mareaba.

Después, podría recordar cómo una mujer le apoyó a su cuarto, cómo le dije – no es tan mal, ya lo sé has sufrido peor, no seas dramático –

No podría identificar la voz en ese entonces, pero sabe ahora que era Ruby.

En el presente, Sam le mira a Dean al otro lado del motel. Detalles. Estos son tantos detalles, y por una vez, Sam no tiene tiempo por los detalles. Detalles como la incertidumbre que tuvo en la mañana cuando quedó solo en la pisa de baño abrazando el inodoro. La incertidumbre sobre si, debajo del sabor de vómito, si tuviera un sabor cobre en su boca y una pequeña chispeara en sus venas que nunca había sentido antes con una resaca. Un sabor que, honestamente, hubo atributado por la cuantidad del alcohol que había consumido en el último mes.

¿Puede decírselo de verdad? ¿Esa tenía una adicción que empezaba de incertidumbre y sin darse cuenta lo que había tomado? Dean no le permitiría eso. Dean le contestaria que seguiría tomándolo porque había quería, no porque era adicto.

\- Próxima excusa! – una voz le grita en su mente.

*****

Dos meses antes estuvo reunido con el hijo pródigo - quien vendió imprudentemente su alma y todavía le fue recibido con gusto por los ángeles del Señor – Sam bebía la sangre de demonios en un baño de un Gas n’ Sip.

(Y Sam no está amargado sobre los ángeles y su hermano Elegido, no le molesto en lo más mínimo).

No era la primera vez, pero todavía lo cayó mal la sangre, era espeso, pesado, y se ardió en sus venas llenándole con un calor que creó que le mataría. Si bien no podía parar hasta que terminé la pequeña botella. Estaba como lo llamaba a ser bebido.

Después, cuando tomó todo y se inclinaba sobre el lavabo, con las luces azules parpadeando y los inodoros que olía de mierda, ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Supo que no podría recuperar Dean, que él no era suficiente de hacer cualquier trato con un demonio, que el alma de Dean vale más. Pero él no era una tonta, supo que la sangre le corrompería y le condenaría y que no fuera destino por el Cielo después esta pesadilla se acabara. Entones quizá la sangre que se ardió cada más con cada trago era la clave. Quizá, se trata de reducir su mismo a cenizas así que cuando por fin la mataren a Lilith, su cuerpo sería tan quemado que él podría reunir con Dean en el infierno.

\- Sam – Dean le dice desde la televisión, su vaso nuevo de whiskey menos de medio lleno, que echar el menor Winchester de sus pensamientos.

Sam no le contesta inmediatamente. Imagina su reacción cuando Dean volvió. Sam le miraba en la puerta con Bobby y casi era… decepcionado. Porque iba a matar Lilith, por fin él iba hacerlo en su manera y traer sentido de los muertos de Jess, sus padres, y de la sangre en sus venas. Él iba a estar en Control.

Cuando veía a Dean en la puerta, supo que, al fin, nunca fue sólo se trata de control, y no podría fingir que esta razón era lo más grande que motivó. Ni siquiera en los primeros meses después, cuando creó desde el profundo de su corazón que Dean no tuvo la fuerza suficiente a luchar, que sólo sería útil para pimplarse una botella de whiskey y despertar, resacó, con pesadillas. ¿Pero si no era de control entonces lo qu era? ¿La creencia arrogante y desesperado que era el héroe de su propia historia, que el niño con la sangre de los demonios sería lo único que podría remontar las probabilidades y torcer algo bueno de los malos?

Al fin, la autoinmolación no era martirio, sólo estuvo una delusión y mentira que podría decir a su mismo mientras estuvo colocado en el baño de un Gas n’ Sip. Ahora en el cuarto del motel, la excusa saborea como una pastilla amarga que derretirse en la lengua, no tiene bastante fuerza a quitar el filo, pero lo guardas por si lo necesites.

Se vuelta a Dean con todas las intenciones a explicártelo, pero no puede soportar el mirado severo de su hermano, y Sam encuentra que antes de que puede decírselo, lo disuelve en la lengua.

*****

Era probablemente que el mago hubiese suicidarse.

Es decir que “The Amazing Jay” hubiera suicidarse.

¿Les hace personas malas si ellos no le impidieron? Era cierto que no era su problema que el viejo amigo de Jay lo engañaba durante años. Pero lo molestaba. Sam había pensado mucho de la traición últimamente.

Desde que salían el bar, Dean para la licorería y Sam para un paseo, porque ya había bebido bastante alcohol por este año, no podía evitar los pensamientos que le decían que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Así que sólo tardó un medio hora antes de llamó Ruby y reunir con ella en un motel desconocido.

Las próximas horas pasaron rápidas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su necesidad de olvidar todo de Dean, mágica, cazas, amistades, y el mago que después de cuatro horas desde que le habían salido estaba seguramente muerto. Lo único que podría recordar era cómo lanzarse sobre uno y otro, cómo ella dejé besos mordidos en su cuello, el color de su cuerpo y el sabor de cobre cuando, por la mitad, ella cortarse.

Incluso ahora puede recordar la noche como fuera días, ni meses, antes y la derrota que sintió sin sabiendo por qué lo sintió ni por qué se lo abrumado. Ella estaba en su cama de nuevo, y él se sentaba al filo tratando de ignorar cómo Ruby le atracaría suavemente su espalda con un mano pequeño y delicado. Tratando de borrar la memoria recién que había tomado su sangre. Tratando de fingir que estaba solo y todo estaba normal.

Ya no estaba tan colocado de crear que esto estaba normal.

No podía soportar el contacto físico, pero no podía traerse a romperlo tampoco. Quería ponerse en pie y romperlo, pero aun si lo hice no haría ninguna diferencia. La llevaba dentro de él, podía sentirla chisporrotear bajo su piel. Nunca podía escaparla, así que resignó de las tocas ligeros que faltan meses desde que les habían traído algo parecido de consuelos.

\- Qué está equivocada? – le preguntó con una voz tan suave y cariñosa que él creería sin ni una duda que era leal, genuina.

\- ¿Estoy traicionando mi hermano? – la preguntó con voz soso, mirada a la pared con una expresión vacía.

\- No andas con rodeos – dijo casi frustrante, incorporarse y comenzaba a poner las ropas.

\- Me siento como le estoy traicionando. – dio vuelta a mirarla conflictuado.

\- Sam! ¡Ya le dije! ¡Necesitas elegir un camino y corre! Tienes poderes como no puede imaginar y hace falta que les entrenes a vencer a Lilith una vez por todos. Me has dicho tú mismo que Dean no puede hacerlo, y que no confías estos ángeles. – y cuando escuchaba su voz y sus razones, lentamente él vuelta a ver que quizá ella tenía razón. Porque de verdad, ¿qué se siente la traición? ¿Como fuego en las venas y un sentamiento relajada que todo irá bien, que podrías manejar a todos y queda con las ganas de hacer ruedas? Cuando está certidumbre la corría en sus venas, propulsaba por el corazón que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En el pequeño cuarto con Ruby en su lado no tuvo nada recurso a decir que no, no era lo correcto. Dean llegaría a ver y estaría de acuerdo con sus motivos, de esto, por la primera vez que Sam había empezado esta “cosa” con Ruby, él estaba seguro.

¿Qué le diría? Que lo había hecho porque sintió como era lo correcto. Dean sólo le contestaría que estuvo colocado así que por cierto fue a crear que hacía lo correcto.

\- The Amazing Jay aún está vivo. – Sam dice de nada. Dean le mira como si ha crecido otra cabeza.

\- … Por qué me importa un carajo eso, ¿no piensas que tenemos problemas más grandes? – Dean le dice con incredulidad.

\- Y necesito pensar. – Sam le dice corto y Dean levanta las manos y un vaso sin un rasgo de cansancio o emborrachase que Sam espera que le sienta así que pueda evitar esta situación.

\- Tengo toda la noche Sammy – Dean baja los brazos y le mira expectante.

*****

Al final y cabo, sintió sólo.

Sam sólo se dio cuenta de esto en el cuarto de pánico de Bobby, cuando su cuerpo sacudió violentamente y vio cosas que sabe que ya no fueran real. Cosas como Alastair torturándolo, cómo su mismo cuando era pequeño se lo gritó, y cómo su madre le dije que lo que hice era lo correcto (a pesar del hecho que Mary era una cazadora y nunca hubiera aprobada sus acciones). Se dio cuenta de que lo que quería realmente era estar con su familia, con Dean y Bobby. Que después de todo la sangre, la venganza no podría rellenar el hueco que el muerto de Dean había dejado. Les rompía a Bobby y Sam en miles de piezas, y no sabían cómo seguir negocios como todo sigue igual. ¿Cómo puedan cuándo nunca iría lo mismo de nuevo?

No hubo nada. Y, después un tiempo, hubo Ruby. Ruby quien le ayuda pararse a beber su mismo hacía una tumba temprano. Recordó un tiempo cuando su toca se sintió completa, que lo llenó el hueco de pesa que había dejado por Dean.

¿Es esta la razón? ¿Porque no podía soportar a ser solo? Sam, Sammy, el niño que ha gastado su vida corriendo realmente va a decir a su hermano que necesitó alguien? ¿Podría decirle? ¿Es débil?

La noche es vieja y en algún momento Sam necesita recoger las piezas. Lo que pasa es que, en este cuarto de motel con su hermano y años de historia y sentamientos malos que quedan entre ellos, con el apocalipsis adelante, no tiene ninguna idea lo que parecen las piezas.

\- La policía todavía están confundido de los sucesos que pasaron en viernes. El convento St Marys, Ilchester Maryland explotó. El escuadrón de bombas nos informe que no es un acto del terrorismo pero que no pueden decir más mientras la investigación se sigue. Pero, según un consejo anónimo, no estuviera ningún regístrate de aparatos explosivos en el sitio. –

En el silencio Dean había prendada la televisión. Parece que el reportaje le interesa, pero cuando Sam dice – Dean- en alto voz a atraer su atención, Dean lo pone en mute inmediatamente.

\- Estás listo? – le pregunto, y Sam asintió la cabeza.

Las razones bailan en su cabeza, y Sam sabe que, si fuera hacerlo de nuevo, es probable que elegiría la autoinmolación si significara que no estaría solo. Quizá esta un momento “chick flick” y quizá Dean no le escuche, pero Sam da cuenta por la primera vez que es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué importa si tiene un momento “chick flick” si resultase que Dean podría entenderle?

Tal vez entenderá. Después de todo, Dean se había quemado en el infierno y Sam se había prendido fuego su mismo. Saben los dos lo que es a quemarse. ¿Esto no cuentan por nada? Sam se toma un respiro hondo y comienza a hablar mientras Dean le mira con una expresión estoica. Quizá, en las cenizas que se sientan los dos, un fénix se alzará. Tal vez este es el sentido que Sam quiere tanto. Tal vez este momento lo marcaría el principio de la lucha contra los ángeles, demonios, y poderes más altos que intentaron a determinar sus destinos.

Podrías decir que a fin del mundo empezó en un aparcamiento, con una herida de bala y una tirita en la cabeza de Sam, con su propio mano agarrado en el calor y reconfortante de la de Ruby.

Pero podrías decir que la lucha por salvar el mundo empezó ahí también.


End file.
